Tails and Amanda's Wedding
(One beautiful morning, Anais' palace is getting packed) (with things) Squirrel: My ears are hearing. Is this some party? Eddy: Amanda's being wedded. Edd: Oh really? Who's the lucky possum? Eddy: Not a possum, Just an unacceptable fox. Ed: No way! Actually, Eddy. It's a fox, named Miles "Tails" Prower. (Title of Tails was shown) PPGs: Yay! Ed: Oh. Some of you don't believe. Dexter: The rest of us believe. (POOF!) (like magic) Tails and Amanda's Wedding (the special begins) (Song begins) (and starts) Ed: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Amanda and Tails are gonna have a weddin' Edd: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Eddy: You can't wear oufits that are naughty. Blossom: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Spyro: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy. Coco Bandicoot: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Tigger: There's a party here in Agrabah So I'm goin' to paint the town Felina: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! All: Tails' gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Cream: My buddy's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Walter: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs. Gunter: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Elroy: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Bubbles: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Tabby-Cat Sisters: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, And it's got us all aglow Buttercup: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Rocky Squirrel: Sure, There's nothing to it. Bullwinkle Moose: There's a party here in Agrabah, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Sylvester: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Duckman: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Sylvester: What could possibly go wrong? Gangreen Gang: There's a party here in Agrabah And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Dionna: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Andrina: here's a party here in Agrabah And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Ed: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Henry: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Courage: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Coco: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too. Dexter: There's a party here in Agrabah Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Booker: Where is the groom? (They shrug) Cream: Where is he? (Meanwhile) Amanda: I look like Tiana. Cream: Amanda, what's with you? Amanda: This dress makes me look like Tiana from the Princess and the Frog. Cream: I know it does. But you'll look great in it. Derick: This is your preparation. Booker: Absolutely. Cream: Hope Tails knows this. Coco: Yeah. He will be pleased. Amanda: Just a little nervous. But I'll be ready when he gets here. Cream: He will be pleased. (Later, At Tails' place) (with Tails) (He pulls out a box) (from nearby) Delbert: Hello? Somebody's gonna be late for the next wedding! Tails: Hold on there. There's something I need. (opens the box) Delbert: I got you. (helps Tails to find something in the box) Tails: This is for the wedding. Delbert: The one you're waiting for. (He open the box) Delbert: I gotcha, it's a bicep beach party, big boy! Tails: No that. This is for the wedding. Delbert: Wow. What's this? Psy: Well, That's one old dagger. Emily: Who's it for? Tails: It was from my dad. Panda: You've got a dad? Tails: He's been deceased and ghost form. He was never been seen or known. That's when Rosie Woodchuck was my and my friends' nanny. Anderson: Oh my. No wonder you've got an aunt. Tigger: You goof. Rosie's not her aunt. Anderson: What?! What did you say? Tigger: Oops. Nothing. Anderson: You know the law. Nothing ever say that line. Aunt Rosie is Tails' aunt. Rabbit: Tigger's right. She's not a fox. Eeyore: Correct. A squirrel. Tigger: Woodchuck. Piglet: Correct. Tails: If he was here, He'll be proud of me. (Song begins) There's a party here in Squirrelsville And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be. Amanda: There's a party here in Squirrelsville, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Tails: I never ever had a real family. Amanda: I never ever had a real true friend Both: Someone who can just understand me. Lumpy: Hey, come on. You've really got to get along with us, because we'll continue film spoof traveling. Tails: Oh, Excuse me. Johnny Bravo: There's a party here in Squirrelsville And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Kittens: Tails' gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Tails could've come so far... Nature and Imagine: They're finally gettin' married! Stephen Squirrelsky: They're finally gettin' married! Rowdy Ruff Boys: They're finally gettin' married! Baboon: Look at all these presents! Amanda: We're finally getting married! Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu! Tails: I'm finally getting married! PPGs: They're finally getting married at the party in Squirrelsville! Chipmunks: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me. All: To the party in Squirrelsville! (song ends) Ed: A party going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me. I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh. You know I feel it. Edd: Ed, that's enough. Ed: Oh. Sorry. Eddy: That's better. (Meanwhile) (with the baddies) Jackal: Why do you have to walk in the open while I suffocate like a rat? Voice: Someone has to keep a cool head, you know. Jackal: Nobody will keep a cool head from some bad sandstorm. Voice: Indeed. And be sure to get other baddies for help as well. Lionel is relying on you. (Broadcast was on) Robert: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to News Broadcast. That's correct. We'll take you to the wedding of a fox and possum. You know what's happening? Yep. (Fierre Walburt came in) Robert: Oh, look. it's Fierre Walburt. The Priest. Fierre: And Preacher. Robert: Nice to see you, Fierre. Griff: This broadcast had brought you by Dixon Ranch. PPGs: Yay! Andrina: Hey, Come on. Come on. Katrina: I can see fine from back here. Andrina: Please. Courage: What? Andrina: Please, Come on. Bunnie: I can see fine. (Andrina looks under her) (to see what she's sitting on) Katrina: The loot, Andrina. The loot. Bunnie: I can see fine. (Andrina looks under her) (to see what she's sitting on) Katrina: The loot, Andrina. The loot. Andrina: Of course. That's it. Tails: Hope everyone's here or It could be late. (we arrive) Fierre: I'm not a patient priest. (winks) (Gumball blows the trumpet) Little Dog: Let's see what's happening. (Music starts up) (and plays) Eddy: Oh look, It's a lovely moment. (Bear roars and he pushed it out of sight) Get that bear outta here. Sorry. Edd: That's disturbing. Ed: But funny. Big Dog: Very funny. (We looked back) (to see what was coming) (Amanda appeared) Tails: Wow. (Amanda approaches) (Meanwhile, Mandark looks through his telescope) Mandark: Aha! There they are. The heroes that I encountered in the Wacky Adventures of Stephen Squirrelsky series. (He gasps in shock) Mandark: Oh, and it looks like Tails and Amanda are getting married. (He retches) Mandark: Oh boy. Looks like they've fallen in love. Tails: Shall we? Amanda: Sure. Dog: It's all so magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. Cat: Neither am I. (Fierre clears throat) (and announces) Tails: Okay. Amanda: Can't wait. (Trevor Sr. watches this on TV) Trevor Sr: Ooh, that's most impressive, but sounds a little gross to me. Trevor Jr.: Weddings? Nonsense. Trevor Sr: I beg your pardon, sonny, boy?! Trevor Jr. Uh... No offense. Trevor Sr: That's better. Griff (Prince John's voice): Get on with it! Zoe: Right away. Fierre's line. Fierre: Okay. So we are gathered for two love ones. Tails and Amanda. Tails: Yeah. Amanda: Of course. Fierre: Anyway, Miles or Tails, Do you take this Opossum to be your most lovable wife? Tails: Yes. I really do. Fierre: And Amanda, do you take this fox to be your most handsome husband? Amanda: Yes. I really do. Sandy: This is more lovely. Fierre: I pronounce you... Husband fox and possum wife. You may kiss each other. (They kissed) (each other) (We cheered) (and clapped) (They place the wedding rings on their fingers) (and hold hands) (Bells ring) (together) (SNAPSHOT!) (their photo is taken) (The Smoking Crew watched this on TV) Cale Sniffer: Oh, that's very unexpected. Tails and Amanda are married? Oh boy. (Quint snarls and BREAK!) Quint: How are we ever gonna get more villains if more heroes join the others for spoof traveling? Tim: Now don't lose tempers here. Self control. Bullseye: Remember what is said. Kentucky: Don't... All: Forget it. All: Correct. Lillian: Oh, I just love these weddings. Stephenie: Me too. (Later after it ends, Headlines were read about it) (to impress everyone) (Lionel read it, He snarls and rips it up into pieces) Lionel: This can't be! I still need more villains to work for me to get those heroes! (Dim read it) Dim: Blast! Tails and Amanda are married! Bazooka: Happens every time. Bull: They get the best of defeating us. We get the worst of losing. Eliza: That makes the master really angry. Dim: Exactly. And we still need help to get those heroes in other spoofs. (Hacker read it and facepalms) Hacker: D'oh! Stupid heroes! No wonder they love getting more friends on their team! (Buzz and Delete sighs happily) Hacker: Buzz and Delete! (They grin nervously, Sonic reads it) Sonic: Good job, Tails, buddy! I'm so proud of you! And so is Sally! Tails: Lovely headlines they did. Cream: How proud Sonic is for you, Tails. Amanda: Certainly are. Sally: You did well, sonny. You did well. (They giggled, Scene ends) Mandark: In other spoofs, guys, we'll get you and your friends. Being Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs like Home on the Range and Kung Fu Quasi. We'll get you. (laughs) (Amanda Opossum logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Weddings